


Pretty Blue

by iamthemonsterchild



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action & Romance, Blood and Gore, Drama, Love Triangles, Murder, Murder Mystery, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthemonsterchild/pseuds/iamthemonsterchild
Summary: Keith is a special investigator for the FBI. He has a gift for understanding the killer's motives and thought process.There has been many murders happening that all have the same pattern. Each victim happens to be latino and they all had their eyes gouged out and replaced with blue marbles. Whoever this "Prince" is, is responsible for all these murders. All what Keith knows is that this sociopath is love sick. Coincidentally- the special investigator is falling head over heels for a man with the same description of the past victims. Tan skin with eyes of such a pretty blue...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for the support and positive feedback! Feel free to contact me on my Instagram and Tumblr for more Pretty Blue related stuff!   
>  Fan art is always appreciated!   
> Please recommend this to a friend if you enjoyed reading!

The day was dark and grey. Clouds loomed overhead as a male with indigo eyes wearing a light jacket was walking his dog.   
He was walking down a rather quiet street. Only a few cars drove by and a few people were out for a morning jog. The young male pulled on the leash a bit, trying to stop his golden retriever from straying too far.

“Max, buddy, slow down!” He chuckled softly. The dog barked and wagged its tail. The two companions were nearing a small house with a set of steps that connected to the porch.   
The young man walked to a small mail box that was stationed a few feet away from the home. He opened the metal box and reached his hand in, grabbing a handful of mail. Each of them were correctly addressed to him. 

“More bills for Keith Kogane,” He muttered under his breath. He then looked to Max, “I envy you. You don’t have to pay for anything.”  
The dog simply barked in response. Keith closed the mailbox and pulled Max along. He walked up the porch steps and walked across the sturdy wooden porch. 

Keith opened the door with his key, kneeling down to get rid of the leash that was connected to Max’s collar. As soon as Max was free of the leash, he marched himself into the house. The golden retriever found his dog bed in the living room and walked around in circles in the bed. He then settled down.   
 Keith took off his jacket and carefully placed it on the coat rack at the entrance. He closed the door behind him and let out a sigh. Keith walked to the kitchen, grabbing himself a clean glass and getting himself some cold water. 

 He rose the cup to his lips and tilted the glass ever so slightly, sipping the cool liquid.   
The male with indigo eyes placed the cup down on the kitchen counter. Just as the beautiful sound of silence was about to envelop him, the sound of a faint buzzing came from his pocket. Keith fished out his phone and glanced the caller ID. He quickly answered the phone. 

“Keith. We need you, there’s been another incident that might have been in connection to “the prince”,” The voice belong to a woman. Her voice had a british accent to it. Keith knew this was Allura. 

“Alright, I’m on my way,” Keith answered, making a curt nod. 

“Good. You better be quick.” 

And with that, the call ended. Keith slipped his phone back into his pocket and pinched the bridge of his nose. He slicked his hair back with one hand.   
Keith drank more of his water and he placed the cup into the sink. He slipped out on the kitchen and went to the door. Keith put his jacket on again. He looked to Max, “You be good, ok? I’ll come back soon.”

Max responded with a soft whimper but he laid his head down on his paws. Keith left the house, locking it before he did. 

The young male walked down the porch steps, making his way over to the car. He put the key into the lock and turned it, climbing inside. Keith’s eyes met with his reflection’s in the rear view mirror.   
He didn’t know how to explain how he felt seeing those dead eyes. Possibly indifference? Whatever. Keith closed the car door and started up the vehicle. 

 The dark-haired male drove out the driveway and headed down the street. He passed by many houses and passed by many trees. Keith looked in the mirror every now and then. 

He then saw up ahead, police cars and people were out in front of a certain house. The house was a bit bigger than Keith’s own. It was painted beige and it had a little rose garden at one side. He parked his car near the curb. Keith got out and locked the car doors. He straightened his jacket and he walked over. A tall male with a scar over his nose approached him, he put a hand on Keith’s shoulder.

“I’m glad you came as soon as you did, we need you to get in.”

Keith made a curt nod, he looked to the house and exhaled softly.

“We know you can do your thing, Keith,” Shiro said. Keith shook his head and headed over to the house. The dark haired male got up the porch steps, his hair slightly tussled by the light breeze the day provided.   
He walked inside and scanned the entrance. He then continued forward. His eyes searching along the walls. They never stayed at one place for long. Keith went down the hall. At the end of it, a door was left ajar. He stepped into the room and the stench of copper filled his nostrils. The window was open and the curtains were swaying from the slight breeze. 

There before him, a body was sprawled on the floor. The lifeless person had tan skin and blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

   Keith approached the dead body and knelt down to inspect it. He realized that in fact- the eyes weren't eyes at all. They were marbles. The murderer gouged out the man's eyes and replaced them with the glass orbs. The man also had a hole in his chest. Keith mumbled, "Stabbed multiple times.. Then he stuck his hand inside.."   He stood up and took a sharp breath. The dark haired male closed his eyes and heard ringing in his ears. His irises moved around behind closed eyelids.  

 The ringing grew louder until it stopped. He opened his eyes to see himself by the window. The victim was left untouched. He was on the bed, chest rising and falling. Deep in slumber. The room was dark and the moon shined down, leaving long twisting shadows on the floor.  

Keith quietly made his way over to the victim. He ghosted a finger over their cheek. The victim did not stir. He simply continued dreaming.  

Keith then pounced on the bed which made the victim flinch and his eyes snap open. The tan skinned male had brown eyes full of terror. Keith didn't let the man have any time to scream. He took out a knife from his jacket pocket and put a hand over the victim's mouth. Keith spoke in a whisper, "Shhh.." The victim squirmed and tried to free themselves from Kogane. Keith inserted the tip of the blade into the corner of the eye, slowly sinking in. Blood squirted and poured down the man's face. He tried to scream but alas they were muffled. Keith continued to sink the knife inside until he successfully got rid of the eye. To which the man screamed even more. Keith then squeezed the squishy orb within his palm.  

Keith repeated what he had done to one eye to the other. He then simply stabbed the man where his heart would be.  

His body stopped squirming. Silence laid over the room like a thick blanket. Keith could hear the breeze, the slight rustle of the curtains. The dark haired male then began ruthlessly stabbing into his chest. Blood spread like a forest fire. The once white linen sheets were now a crimson red.  

Keith then forcefully dug his way into the man's chest, shoving his hand inside and pulling out the blood pumping vessel. He cut off all the necessary connections and held it in the palm of his hand. The indigo eyed man ran his tongue over the heart. Blood collected on his tongue. He let it run down his throat, it was lukewarm.  

Keith chuckled darkly under his breath as he squeezed the heart roughly. Blood trickling down his arm. He shoved the heart into his jacket pocket.  

The dark haired male pushed the man off the bed, he landed on his back roughly. Keith then got off the bed, going over to the lifeless corpse.  

He knelt down and ghosted his tainted fingers over the man's face. He then pulled out two blue marbles from his pant pocket. He shoved the orbs into the sockets.   Keith whispered out loud, "It's you.." The dark haired man opened his eyes to see the lights were on. The body was still before him. Everything that he envisioned was no longer there. In fact he didn't move an inch from where he stood. He sucked in a sharp breath. He pinched the bridge of his nose, and mumbled, "Who is he trying to impress..?"  

A woman with dark skin walked into the room. Her heels softly tapping against the polished wooden floor. She spoke out, "Keith. Any ideas..?"  

"He's in love.. Trying to impress someone.." Keith muttered under his breath. Allura made her way over, standing beside him, "Who?"  

"I dunno. Someone who looks like the victim. Someone who is latino, with blue eyes," Keith answered.  

Allura put a hand on her hip, "So far- all the other victims do look similar. Have same skin, about the same weight and height, almost the same hair cut, but we assumed that they didn't have the same eye color." "He's making them look like that special someone of his," Keith responded, "Obviously, he believes that's what beauty looks like."

  Allura made a curt nod, "Well, it's rare to come across a dark skinned person with colored eyes. I mean- look at me." She chuckled, shaking her head. Allura then quickly pressed some buttons on her phone, putting it to her ear. Keith was gazing at the dead body, getting lost within the crimson blood.  

Allura patted him on the shoulder, "Let the rest of the team get a good look at this. We're going to have to bring the body in for an autopsy." She turned away from him, leaving the room. Keith rubbed the back of his neck and then shoved his hands into his pockets.

 The special investigator took one last glance at the body. The glass marble reflected the room light- as if he was still alive. Keith tore his gaze away and left the room. The smell was getting to him.

 

__

 

"Welcome to Cafe Azul- what would you like?" A Cuban American male asked. His bright blue eyes sparkled as he smiled, showing off his pearly whites. It was a busy day for the male, a lot of people were requesting orders and sitting down at the tables.

 There was worried murmuring.  

".. At it again.."  

"It's just _horrible_..!"  

".. Sick bastard.."

The dark skinned male didn't have the chance to glance at the newspaper that was brought in and to his disappointment- they didn't own a tv in the cafe. A tall male walked into the cafe, he had golden eyes and white hair pulled in a high pony tail. His skin was of dark chocolate. The beautiful stranger had a scar across his eye.  

"Ok, White Chocolate mocha- coming right up!" The Latino answered as he wrote down on the cup. The dark skinned male gave the cup to one of the employees as they made the requested beverage. He then paused, his blues eyes on golden ones. A smirk formed on his lips as he saw the handsome customer walk up to the counter.

 "The name's Lance, and who might you be?" Lance asked flirtaciously, leaning against the counter and raising a brow.  

The stranger chuckled softly, "Are you like this to everyone?" Lance shrugged and rubbed his arm, "Only to hot babes."

The dark caramel skinned customer cleared his throat, "Well- I'd love to flirt with you for hours- but I'm in a hurry. May I have a tall, London fog?" Lance quickly got the cup and wrote down the order, he then looked to him, "That would be $4.23, Do I have any chance in seeing you again..? I didn't catch your name.."

The golden eyed stranger took off his pony tail and then combed his fingers through his hair, slicking it back. He then paid for his hot beverage.  

"I sure hope we do meet again," He grinned, "Did anyone tell you that your eyes.. Are deep and mysterious like the ocean?" Lance blushed as he handed the cup to another employee, "Heh.."

The employee rolled their eyes and came back with the order. They handed it to Lance who then placed it in front of the flirting stranger. The dark skinned customer took it and spoke with sultry, "I mean your eyes.. Are such a _pretty blue_ ..."

And with that, he left. Chills ran down Lance's spine. Why? He didn't know. The Cuban quickly went back to taking orders.

He had a feeling in his gut that something was amiss. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on. Something out of his control. It frightened Lance. He pushed the feeling down- why would he need to fear?

Nothing exciting ever happened to him. It was just another busy day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one was rushed and horrible- I do apologize! I was procrastinating and finishing up finals.   
>  Please show lots of love and support. I am honestly just scared that this will become a flop. I don't want to disappoint anyone!!   
> But I hope you somewhat enjoyed this chapter..


End file.
